Trash Talk
Its a TWF or TWD trash talk.Make some trash talks to the viewers of the fans of TWD -Maximus0 08 .Bold '''the title (example: '''Pete Hipmaster vs Gogachog) like that. 'Pete Hipmaster vs Hoosenine ' Pete Hipmaster : Yeah, now i'm here again, after losing that crappy season! The Star is back on the track!! Hip moves will shine again! Hoosenine : Not so fast, you freaky Hip-Hop Hocus-Pocus, it is i, the Brutal king shall win the Championship, and beaten you up! Pete Hipmaster : Ohhh....I'm so scared!! Look how sharp and big that stinkin' teeth and claws of yours.... I think i might want to go to towilet... Hoosenine : Ya'll regret those words soon enough, Loser! Pete Hipmaster : Oh yeah?? Well i'm not going to be responsible when you ran cryin to yer mommy....(Making a crying noise) Hoosenine : Jerk Star faced-moron Pete Hipmaster : Big Baby! Hoosenine : Dance Freak ! Pete Hipmaster : Booger Beast! 'Mini Man vs Bucks Gazillion' Mini Man : Wassup, Dexteras??Mini Man is here to win the championshup, and none can stop me, escpecially not that Cheap Dweeb Bucks Gazillion : Oh yeah?? Well, just don't forget i have the cash, Loser!! Mini Man : Oh Yeah, whatever, dweeb! Bucks Gazillion : Heheheh, you are gonna regret that...Money equals power and i have it all!! 'Planetary Pluto vs Doctor Cureall' Planetary Pluto: I will destroy all the Dexteras because they are wimpy, weak, pointless and anything that is stupid Dr. Cureall: Oh yeah if you kick all the dexteras i will cure them Planetary Pluto: Oh no you dont Dr. Cureall: Aw yes i can Planetary Pluto: Want a match Planetary Pluto & Dr. Cureall: Fine!!! 'Fjorf the Dwarf & Gogachog VS. The Lost Viking & Queen Nefercreepy ' Fjorf: Hey, Viking and Nefercreeps! I've already beat you two before separately, and I can do it again. And with my friend here, there'll be no competition! Gogachog: Yeah! Gogachog and Dwarf-friend crush weak Sinistras with ease! Nefercreepy: Not so fast you imbeciles! We've already beaten your partner once already, and your not going to be any different! Viking: Right! We'll crush you as easily as we crushed him! Fjorf: Oh, yeah? We'll beat you both up so bad you be out of season for years! Gogachog: YEAH!!! Nefercreepy: We'll see about that in the ring, you fools. 'Vini Vidy Victory & Ouch vs The Scorchion & Billy Batboy' The Scorchion: Hey dexteraduks i will gonna beat you up if i can Vini Vidy Victory:You will beat my group ill show you how its done The Scorchion: Want a match Vini Vidy Victory:Right!!!! Billy Batboy:Hey Scorchion, why are you there.OOUUCCHH, what is that for, ill joining the match The Scorchion:Ok Ouch: If is Vini alone, ill join Vini Vidy Victory:I'll guess it is a royal thumble All: YEAH!!! 'The PanTher VS Face-Off Phil' Face Off Phil: I'm back EH and I am up against the cat with no whiskers Eh! The PanTher: Of course I have whiskers Canada Head! Ya'll get nowhere when The PanTher's in the ring. Face Off Phil: CANADA HEAD! Is that the best insult you can come up with EH! I destroy you in the ring EH The PanTher: Grr... MEOW, GOODBY Lowlife! 'Good/Bad Guy vs. The Visitor' Good/Bad Guy: O.K. So maybe I'm a little too young to actually do good, but hey, I might stand a chance! Hehheh (I don't have a chance at all). The Visitor: You snobbish jerk! Kids n Earth are ridiculous if they think they can beat me! I'm the #1 on my planet, you know. Good/Bad Guy: Aren't there only 20 people on your planet? The Visitor: No! There's Eleventy Boog-il-ion! Good/Bad Guy: That's not even a number! The Visitor: Earthlings don't use the number Eleventy Boog-il-ion? What do you use after Tri-mastan-iat? Good/Bad Guy: That's not a number either! You're the jerk! You're a Sinistra for Pete's Sake! Prepare to get whooped (Maybe I should do that instead...)! 'Good/Bad Guy vs. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky' Big Bad Billy Goatetsky: Meh! I'm against a kd? Kids are rotten to the core with their video games and their silly sports! I came here to win (zooms out and shows Good/Bad Guy in angry form right next to Bill) and I'm not going to lose to a spoiled stupid brat kid! Good/Bad Guy: RRAGH!!! (punches Billy away and turns back to normal) Big Butt Bully Beanbag is going down to the ground! Video games are awesome, sports are awesome and my opponent ISN'T AWESOME!!!!!! Do you even know the meaning of cool? Kids will beat you any day, Billy! Big Bad Billy Goatetsky: BAAH! (finally comes down) Good/Bad Guy: See you at the match, jerk! 'Chester, The Gameshow Host Vs. Bucks Gazillion' Chester:Yeah! Could Wrestle Forever,Knowing That Im Up Against A Money Grubbbing Moron! Bucks: Watch Your Comments!Youve Only Fought The Weakling Planetary Sinisteras Wannabies,Time To Face A Real Fighter! Chester:I AM A Real Fighter!I Just dont Look Like One! Steve:Boss,Where Do You Want me To Put The Explosives For Our Secret Mission? Bucks: Gah!Steve,Its Supposed To Be A Secret!You Just Revealed It To The Enemy! Chester:Wow,You Need Cheating To Beat Me?I Feel WAY Better Now! 'The Highlander vs. Bucks Gazillion -Rematch' Highlander: Gazillion? That galoot again? He's just wasting his time trying to beat me. Bucks: Oh, really? Considering I was only disqualified last time, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Steve: *whispers* Boss, we got it done. Bucks: Excellent! Proceded as planned, Steve. Steve: Right on, boss! Highlander: If you try any of your tricks on me, you'll regret it completely! Bucks: Nonsense! I promise to fight a good clean match. *whispers* As if. The Finisher vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew Mugsy: The Finisher hah! Looks like I'm haven a rematch, there's no way he could stop me or my boys, that punk is going down! The Finisher: Well Mugsy, you better prepare yourself because I have been training so long that none of your old sneaky tricks can harm, oh wait, they never have. Mugsy: Says you chump, I have benn waiting for this for years back in the big city, when you ran us out of town The Finisher: Well you wont be disappointed! All see you in the ring! Mugsy: BRING IT ON!!!!!! Sports-Like Sam Vs Planetary Astro Astro:*Burning Things* Hahaha!! Sam: Dude!Dont Burn My Football!Your Gonna Pay,Moron! Astro: I Dont Care,Loser!I Just Like Burning Things!*Burns More Things* Sam: Is THAT MY MIKE DEVITO JERSEY?! Astro: Look At It This Way,It Was For The Good Of The Pyro Maniacs Everywhere Sam: Thats It!This Will Be One Heck Of A Match! 'Captain Carpal vs. James Montgomery Flag' Captain Carpal: Aye Polly, where is this Dexteras James Montgomery Flag or what ever he be called I had to battle tonight? Polly: *parrot sounds* There he is, over there. James: Well, Well, Well Sinistra Scum, Are you ready to face-off in the ring? Captain Carpal: Aye as ready as ever, and I will make sure you will feel the mighty wrath of my new pirate crew! The Crew: YEAH!!!!!!!! Barnacle Bill: We are all ready Captain! Captain Carpal: Excellent! Good luck in the ring Sir James, becuase your going to need it! James: Oh, I'll be ok, because I have the power of the good old U.S.A on my side! Polly: *parrot sounds* Captain Carpal: Argh!! Bring it on Landlubber!!! Chef Kodabo And Pierre Brulee Vs Chef Sone And Mecha Man Kodabo: So See Pierre?To Make An Amazing Stew,You Must Add Just Enough Flour (Locker Room Blows Up") Pierre: What The Heck? Chef Sone: Hey Chef Wannabies!Ready For When Me And Mecha Man Cream You Tonight? Kodabo: Mecha Man? Is That The Best You Can Do?He Cant Even Fight Right! Chef Sone: THATS Why Bucks Modified Him! Pierre: Crap,Master.... Kodabo: Get Your Knife Ready Pierre.This Will Be One Dirty Fight! 'Fly Guy vs. Queen Nefercreepy ' Fly Guy : *Buzzing Sound* Ha ha ha! I'm gonna face a Sinistra again!!This time i'm gonna win! Queen Nefercreepy : Not so fast, you moron! I'm not gonna let some locust win the match! Fly Guy : OOOHHHH!! It's the Queeny!! Queen Nefercreepy : Stop it! Fly Guy : Stop it! (mocking sound) Queen Nefercreepy : I'll Curse you! Fly Guy : Bzzzz....I'll Curse you!! 'Captain Dark vs. Bucks Gazillion' Bucks: Hahaha! when I beat you, you and your "friends" will be my possesions! Dark: Seriously, are ALL Sinistras think so evil, they want everything? I mean yeah, the can be bad, but at some point right? Bucks: You cannot beat me Dark, I have everything I need in my arsenal. Dark: So you thought of fighting dirty, huh Bucks? Well, my answer is.... Screw you rich-face! I've got Style to make this match between you and me, FAIR. (rattling sounds) Style: I'm okay boss! Bucks: See you in ring, chump! 'Mr. Extremo & Fly Guy vs. Billy Batboy & The Big Time' Billy: Okay. this time i can do it! i will win this time! i said i! I I SAY! Mr. Extremo: Dude,like ya totaly screwed up! I'm 2-time TWF champion and you can beat me! The Big Time: Oh yeah punk?!?!? Mr. Extremo: You again!?!?!?! won't you quit? The Big Time: 3rd times a charm punk!!!!! Fly Guy: Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz The Big Time: It's me who will win with Billy Batboy w ho the weakest sinistra of a.WILL YOU SHUT THE F**K UP! Fly Guy: Stop what???? zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Mr. Extremo: Well then, I guess it's a royal thumble! Everyone: YEAH!!!!!